swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Arkhous
Honorary General, Prime Imperator and Field Marshal Arkhous was an Ascensional-Superhuman product from cloning by Salvin and Sons, and was a politician, journalist, general, and leader of the Grand Directorate of Galactic Socialists, which was a fascist political party in the Ascensional Republic (Otherwise known as the Provisional Government by Varexian Nationalists), serving as a soldier in the Ascensional Empire, before being promoted to Field Marshal, then general and head of the entire army. After the collapse of the empire, he seized power and ultimately turned the provisional government into a dictatorship, removing all opposition, and had the goal of restoring the nation to glory once more. Arkhous was ultimately brought into the radar of the Galactic Alliance and the True Sith Empire, being the leader of the last remaining Ascensional remnants left in the galaxy. However, after the return of the vengeful Fallen Empire, Arkhous and the Ascensional Autocratic Republic came under attack by the combined forces of the Galactic Alliance and the True Sith. Eventually, Arkhous was captured by the Fallen Empire's forces, and was personally executed by the Fallen Emperor Sycthian on Zakuul. Biography Early Life Arkhous was created in 1300 BBY, as a product of Salvin and Sons, a company that was well known throughout the galaxy. He was created to assist the Ascensional Empire in their ever growing influence in the outer-rim. His creators named him Arkhous, before giving him to the Ascensional Empire's military, the Novus Army. In the Ascensional capital of Yaara, his adopted father, Antioch was a veteran of the elemental war. His adopted mother, Veronica was a secret agent for the Ascensional Intelligence Bureau. At his academy, Arkhous excelled in many subjects regarding literature and the arts, and was also popular with the other cadets. He was berated by his father, however, for being too weak. This resulted in a difficult relationship between father and son. During his years living in the academy, he constantly played war games with his friends, which he would later recount in his autobiography and doctrine. He was also fond of reading, especially about wars and duels. However, he got into trouble when he was caught raiding a local farm, which made his tutors have a less favorable view on him. A friend's death During a training exercise, Arkhous and his fellow cadets were placed into a simulation, where droids would act as enemies. He and his friends were unprepared for this, so they hid instead. However, his best friend, Cax Voc was shot by a droid, straight in his lungs. Due to this, Arkhous mustered up the courage he needed, and displayed his first signs of force-sensitivity by force crushing the droids around him. He then came to his friend's aid, but Cax died, saying his last words to a devastated Arkhous. A change in personality Arkhous was deeply saddened by his friend's death, and never forgot his dying words. His teachers reported strange behavior, seeing that Arkhous was seen to be talking to walls, and sometimes, lay outside his quarters in the middle of the night, on top of walls and whispering to the stars. He lost interest in many things, such as role-playing and drama, and also music, as his friend was a musician. Arkhous was attempting to forget about his friend, but he couldn't bring himself to it. His grades soon started to decline, which enraged his father, who punished him severely. He had to also repeat a grade, and lost interest in all school subjects, except for reading and journalism. Military Service During the outbreak of the Clone Wars, the Ascensional Empire did many campaigns, trying to expand their empire to other systems. Arkhous was inducted into the military as a soldier, and served in many battles.One such battle was the Jetooine Campaign, in which the Ascensional Empire did a genocide of the republic troops stationed there. All records of that battle were erased in the Republic, but to the Ascensions, propaganda of their victory was broadcast to the civilians, who cheered with this victory. During the campaign, Arkhous was reported to have killed many clones, who were part of the 16th Coalition of troopers, using his force sensitivity to crush most of them and gain territory. To be added. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:Ascensionals Category:Cyborgs Category:Deceased